Party Art
Honza and Martin compete in arts, while Kája gets some interesting advices about dating. Featuring: Martin Hora, Honza Dočkal / Karel Ptáček, Marek, Zdeněk Also appearing: Vašek Jirák, Mrs. Kartová, Bára, Tadeáš Ptáček, Jindřich Dočkal, Matěj Weaselbang, The Trumpet Guy Plot Kája and his friend Marek are eating lunch in the cateferia, talking about the new Car Man videogame, with which Kája is not very pleased. During their conversation, their shady classmate Zdeněk comes to them, offering them to learn them how to get a girlfriend. Kája asks if one of the secret tips is knowing a lot about Car Mans, much to Zdeněk's annoyance. After the opening, we are found in the gymnasium's art classroom, where V6.A is having a lesson. Mrs. Kůrcová, after letting herself go with a long monologue, tells the class about the winners of an art competition. Much to Honza's surprise, the winner is not him, but Martin. Martin then proceeds to show them all his creation. It is just a spray of paint on an empty canvas. After this scene, we see the interrior of a room where the Popular Guys' Club has a meeting at the moment. Zdeněk tells all of the boys there, that he is ready to make fun of Kája and Marek as soon as they come in. When that happens, he proceeds to tell them, that to get all the girls, they need to prove themselves courageous. To do that, he tells them to take off their pants and ask some teachers to give them a change for a dollar. The naive boys trust him and go away to do so. Karel notes, that he is happy to have his lucky Car Mans underwear on. Martin announces the boys, that he got enrolled in an international art competition. Honza can't hold himself anymore and asks him, how is it possible, that his simple painting has won. Martin explains, that abstract arts are the hit now, after which he blows his nose and says that that is what he is gonna send in the district round. The scene then cuts to Zdeněk, Kája and Marek, who are standing next to the school. Zdeněk assures that they did what he wanted. He then tells them to do the same thing again, but this time on another school. Next morning, Martin wakes up at 6:20 and remembers he forgot to paint the picture for the international competition. He then quickly makes something up in under a minute from a jar of tomatoes and blue paint, which ends up winning. At school, Martin brags about his artistic abilities, saying how long has he been working on the winning picture. After finding out, that his friends see through his lie, he explain that even though he didn't really do anything, his work really has big value, which Honza doesn't believe in. It turns out, that Zdeněk made Kája and Marek walk into the mayor's office without their pants and gives them another similar task. We then see Honza angrily walking around his room, talking to himself about hating Martin and his work. His father then comes to him, telling him, that he has an idea how to solve his problem. The scene cuts to black and next we see the prchlician museum, where another art competition is held. A man proceeds to tell the audience, who won. Martin, like Honza in the beginning, is almost sure, that he will get the first place, but he is surprised to find out, that his work ended up second, and the winner is Honza, with an even simpler creation. Martin then decides to cheat and tell the man, that what he has shown as Martin's work is not right, and shows him a crumpled paper. The man, astounded with the abstract meaning of Martin's new creation, proceeds to give the first place to him. Furious Honza starts to play by Martin's rules and tells the judge, he has actually created something else, more abstract. Martin and Honza start a fight of who is more abstract, because of which they are called out of the building. In the next scene, we see Kája and Marek being very tired and standing next to Zdeněk. Kája asks if they are the big guys now, to which Zdeněk responds, that they have to have sex first. After finding out, that they don't know what sex is, he tells them, that it means to ride a bike from the steepest hill in town. Marek, being exhausted, declines Zdeněk's offer and wanders home, but Kája wants to prove himself worthy and agrees to do what Zdeněk says is sex. He ends up getting smashed and breaking the bicycle. The Car Mechanic then asks him what has he been doing with the bike, to which Kája responds, that he was having sex with it. Honza and Martin are seen sitting before the museum, with Honza apologizing to Martin. Martin then says to Honza, that he musts admit, that the abstract arts are in fact awesome. Honza wonders if that statement is true and a voice offscreen tells him, that it is, after which it starts advertising the next (fictional) episode of People I Know, which has been dedicated to abstract arts and features 11 minutes of white canvas, and then proclaims the show the most abstract show on TV. Production This was supposed to be the sixth episode of the show, but because the one that would be used before, "The Big Pumped-Up Bully" has been discontinued during pre-production, this episode has to come fifth. This made the production shedule much harder to work with. Also, and episode planned originally for season 2, "Simulation Comedy" had to be preponed to season one. Reception This episode gained mixed reviews. IGN stated, that they liked the Honza/Martin story, but even though it mixed up some new elements to the story, they have seen the abstract arts critism a lot before. They considered the Kája story to be bland, except for the ending, which, even though was very solid and funny, could not save the storyline. For these reasons, they rated the episode 6.5. Trivia * This is the first time a guest star has appeared on the show. It was Carrot Top in the role of Zdeněk. * Even though this episode states that Marek is Kája's best friend, he rarely appears in later episodes * In Martin's room, there is a certificate, that he passed the IQ test with 175 points, which is a refference to the episode "(F) IQ". Category:Episodes